The Clan
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro I have encountered the journal of a young man. age: 16. The book contains a written record of the final days anyone has last seen of him. If you ever get any information about the boy please contact me. I am posting his story to see if anyone knows any information on the group (that I have labeled as The Clan) that is described in the following passages. I have taken out parts and days that I thought were unnecessary or were redacted. I will be putting in days as for the unusual started to happen to the young male. Redacted info will be shown as this: _______ Day 1 Today at school I was approached by a old friend of mine, J. He told me that I was selected to be apart of the secret group they call _______. He said that I have been selected for something else, as well, and that I will figure it out when I arrive at the meeting. I guess I'm in. Day 2 J took me to _____ park not to far from where they usually have their meetings. Someplace called Ashbourne. It was an old abandoned country club that had forest surrounding it. I heard this info in rumors but they must have changed it since then. We walked deeper and deeper in to the more forested section of the park. We reached this clearing and J told me to sit by a tree in the middle. I waited for what I guess was 15 minutes and I got worried of where J went. When I started to call for him, some kids wearing robes with what seemed to be ritual mask started to approach me. I kept calling for J but no one made a sound, they just kept getting closer and closer. The first one to approach me took off his mask and said to me, "YOU FAILED." I didn't understand what he meant but I asked for J. J spoke out and said, "RUN." Others stated to shout out "RUN," as well. I ran to my house safely and everything seemed to be fine. I don't know what happened today, but it was weird. Day 3 or 4 I want to know what happened. It seems that I have figured out when and where they are going to meet next. At Ashbourne, again. The human nature of curiosity has struck me hard. I want to know what's with this 'clan'. Day 6 I can barely write after what happened yesterday. I'm so scared. I went to the country club and scouted out the place. I started to see each member as the walked up to the building and entered with the robes and masks on. Three of the members were carrying someone, though I couldn't tell who he/she was from the distance. I went to the roof and looked through the sky window to see what was going on. They put the kid that they were carrying in a chair and started to bind her. I then realized who she was. Her name was Beth, a girl in my high school. The group started to chant and were carrying candles towards her. They burned marks on her skin. They stripped her, trying to completely cover her in burns. Her screaming was muffled, but still sharp. They left the room when they had finished with this bizarre ritual. I ran into the room to untie her and get us out of the area. I got to her and told her who I was, and I was there to help. I unbound her and dragged her to the door that would lead us out of the godforsaken place. As we tried to leave I saw J standing in the doorway, blocking it. He started to scream at me. "NO! NO, DON'T DO THIS!" Repeatedly he shouted this as he drew his knife. He tried to go for my gut but I dodged every move he made. He moved as he was about to cut me. I grabbed his arm and took the knife from him. I cut him in the neck. I watched him fall, other rushed in and his body was carried off and screams of hellish nature was heard. Me and Beth hurried for the door to get out but she was carried off of me and I was thrown out of the building. I cant recall anything else. I woke in my bed with a note. "STAY AWAY." I ... I'm Scared. Day 8 They are watching. I saw J at school today, but I didn't see Beth. Police are on the hunt for her and they have had no luck. I got a note today in my locker. It read YOUR DAYS ARE DONE. I am afraid to sleep. I see the monster out side my house every night. I hear him in my house. I can hear whispers, whispers of others. I afraid to call the cops. They will never understand, its always a joke. Day 9 When I came home from school I found the door open and furniture lying everywhere. I ran up to my room to see if anything had happened. I found notes, they all over my room. Most of them read "HE WANTS YOU. YOU ARE CHOSEN. DIE." As I took a look at them, two of the robed children sprung out from seemingly nowhere. The Clan members attacked me and knocked me out. When I woke up I found my house all normal again. Except the notes. Day 10 I am scared. Day 11 I'm going to confront them. I'm going to put a end to this bullshit. I'm not going to sit and wait for what they have planed. I will kill them. I not going to die. They are. Day 12 I don't have much time. The monster is coming for me. I killed J and three others. If you find this tell my parents that I Section ending On Day 12 Keith was killed. His body was never found. Only his head. On his forehead there was writing. "WARNED." The police also found writing in his bedroom. It was mostly gibberish but in some spots they made out the words "WE MUST PLEASE HIM." and "WE FAILED." Police dropped the case and never found any trace of the Clan or the monster. There was a page in the book were Keith drew what the monster looked like. I will post it soon. I have also found the abandoned building I took a look inside of it and there was no evidence of any presence of anyone actually. But I was wrong there was some one watching me in the bushes. When I tried to take a picture of it my phone glitched out and died. All of the police records have been destroyed and the case is now jest a small town legend and rumors. I know all of this because I knew Keith and Beth even J. I know that there watching me. I'm scared. Category:Disappearances Category:Demon/Devil Category:Diary/Journal